deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gauntlet
The Gauntlet becomes available in the Secret Region after the player reaches level 25. In the Gauntlet the player will fight it's way throughout 15 separate stages while combating against other players decks. The power of enemies is determined by the highest power you ever had in your 4 main decks. You can make the gauntlet easier by artificially keeping your 4 main decks lower than the power you are capable of. Keep in mind, you can only raise the gauntlet power, you cannot decrease it, so be mindful as you increase the power of your main decks. It also worth noting that enemy in gauntlet does not have any runes, however your runes are working. Opponent's deck power is lowered by score of those removed runes, but since runes affects deck power much less than strong enemies, when you have strong runes on strong cards, you have an advantage against enemy in gauntlet, because you can significantly buff your strong enemies with relatively low impact on your deck power. Basically more powerfull runes you have, you tend to have advantage you will have in gauntlet. The Token Mall refreshes daily at 9:00 pm Central Time. It is recommended you wait to make purchases until after 12:00 am in case there is a 20% Mall discount day, or vise versa, if it already is a 20% discount day, make your purchases before 12:00 am when the event is over. With the new modification of the Gauntlet system, you don't need to have a lot of upgraded Creature cards in order to finish a gauntlet map. If all your creature cards and heroes are dead, they will re-spawn after 12 hours from the moment they died. Like this you don't have to reset the gauntlet once you have exhausted all your creatures and heroes. In total there are 15 stages, with the first stage being the easiest and the last stage being the toughest - about the power of the enemy's army. But the final reward is all worth the effort. FANTASIA CHESTS! Rewards After beating a stage in the gauntlet the player will be rewarded a fantasia chest. There are three types of chests which contains different valued things. A player have a chance to be rewarded with the following: * 2 to 4 Star Heroes * 2 to 5 Star Hero Shards * 3 to 5 Star Creatures * 3 to 5 Star Creature Shards Besides cards and Shards the player will get Glory Points and Tokens from opening the fantasia chest. The tokens can then be spent in the Token Mall. Furthermore the player will also get an amount of Coins and Experience Points. Chest Rewards Gold and Experience points The base starts with 100 and is then incremented by 20 for every level beaten. When you loose a battle you also gain some gold and experience points. It starts at 20 and increments by 5 for each level. A possible bug is that when you loose, you actually gain as much as winning that level. The game will for example state that you gain 70 for loosing at stage 11, but instead of that value you will receive 300 gold + xp. So if you feel for it, you can start a battle with only one card, play the card, hit auto and skip. You will then be rewarded. Hence it could pose as a quick alternative if you are desperate for gold and xp and if you have some low level cards on your hand. Strategy and Tactics Like always when facing an enemy it is important to research the opponent's deck. Are there any melds in use? What skills does the creatures possess? Is it a dispose-heavy deck, or is it more stun and hit type? Make sure that you are mixing a deck that can deal with the enemy. Still can't beat the stage because the enemy is too powerful? A fun and easy way that can be abused in some cases is if the enemy have a card with the Sacrifice skill, such as the Venom Tyrant, or a card melded with the Sacrifice ability. Make sure that you pick a weak hero for your deck, preferably a slightly hurt one (i.e. low on HP is the key here). Also only pick a few creatures. If the enemy uses disposal, count every disposal card (double check on melds), and add only one more card to your deck so that the enemy won't dispose all your cards and hence loosing the battle. Start the fight but do not play any cards. Wait until the enemy card with the Sacrifice skill have been played. One of the enemies cards will now be added to the graveyard. If timed correctly the battle should soon be over, and hence the enemy lost a valuable card, making the next fight at bit easier. Rinse and repeat until you have a chance to beat your enemy fair and square. This tactic can be very useful if the enemy is using Hippolyta, Dahlia, or melds with Recycle in combinations with Rebirth or Immunity. A slightly modified alternative to the above version is to use a few disposal or instakill cards. Pick a weak hero, drop your cards with the proper timing, and then be killed off. This strategy can be used together with cards that have the Recycle or Rebirth skill. That way your disposal/instakill cards is not wasted by ending up in the graveyard, but you can maybe have another go after loosing the first fight. Rinse and repeat to your leisure! If you are facing an enemy with lots of recycle or revive cards, pick Balrog as your hero. If you can dispose or instakill an enemy just as Balrog's Corpse Explosion is about to trigger, you can easily win. If not, the enemy is a bit softer now. Make another iteration. Build up the rage, dispose, BOOM! Tip - Use Queen Temptress to build up the rage faster. Use an Initial Rage rune on Balrog for added effect. Category:Gauntlet Category:Special Dungeons